Geek Love
by Czy4mnk1254
Summary: Edward is the school geek. What happend when mysterious Bella Swan saves him from Mike Newton? Is it love at first sight? Or does she think he is just a geek like everyone else believes? ONE-SHOT. Rated T, I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


**My first one-shot, so please be nice!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!! Characters belong to Stephine Meyer.**

* * *

EPOV-

Ouch, that's going to leave a nasty mark.

I rubbed the back of my head where it was slammed into a locker.

"Ha! The little babies going to cry!" The dickhead Mike Newton said making gestures with his hands that indicated tears.

"Shut up faggot!" I yelled back angrily.

"Oh, is little Eddie going to try to stand up for himself now?" One of Newton's minions said taking a step forward.

They pushed me to the ground and started beating the shit out of me. I groaned and rolled on my stomach as they continued kicking me.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't the most, good looking guy out there, definitely not the coolest, and sure as hell not the strongest...where was I going with this again? You pretty much get the point right? I'm the geek of Forks High, and damn proud of it too. I will be successful while most of these dickheads will end up working at fast food restaurants for the rest of their lives. Until then, I get the shit beat out of me.

"HEY!" A voice yelled from a distance. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

They finally stopped kicking me, but I still didn't move from my spot.

"Huh?" My saviors voice said, "I asked you a question!"

"Uh, w-we were just…uh…leaving!" Newton stuttered before making a run for it. The rest of his minions followed.

"Are you okay?" The voice came from right next to me now.

I groaned, "Fine, happens all the time."

I finally looked up and believed that I died and went to heaven. An angel was squatted next to me. Her dark hair came in soft curls that framed her heart shaped face. She had big brown eyes that you could get lost in. Does anyone have a map? Her eyes bored into mine, I instantly forgot where I was, _who_ I was. I saw her perfect full lips moving, but I missed what they said, getting mesmerized by how kissable they were.

"Huh, what was that?" I asked coming back to the present.

"I asked you what your name was." She giggled. God, she was beautiful. That was a good question. What was my name?

"Uh, Edward" I suddenly recalled. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand to me. I shook it feeling a shock go through me at her touch. She must have noticed it too, because she quickly pulled it away.

"I haven't seen you around here before" I stated looking back into her eyes instantly getting lost, "Are you new?"

Bella blushed a beautiful scarlet. "Uh, yeah I just moved here from." She looked around, "I think we should head to lunch now."

"Oh, okay" I replied a little disappointed that she was leaving me.

She blushed a little before saying, "Um, I was wondering I could maybe, possibly sit with you…I don't really know anyone, and uh…" She started to ramble.

I quickly said, "I guess so…If you want to. You may have noticed that I'm not popular. I'm actually the geek. You should probably sit with someone else though. If you're seen with me you'll become a reject too…"

It was her turn to stop the rambling, "I don't mind being a reject." Bella smiled and then mumbled so low I don't think I was suppose to hear, "Just as long as you're there"

I gave here a crooked smile and she blushed. My grin widened.

"Well, let's get to it then" She said quickly trying to cover up her blush.

She stood up and stuck out a hand to me. I took it and felt the same shock. I stood up quickly, but didn't let go of her hand. She look up at me and I looked at her. I got lost again. Her chocolate eyes bored with my green ones. I didn't even realize that we were moving in closer until her nose brushed mine. All I had to do was close that little gap between our lips, and I did.

Her lips were warm and soft. To my great surprise she kissed me back, and with force too. My arms went around her waste and hers went to my neck. I felt her hands in my hair and I suppressed a moan as she began pulling on it. My tongue went across her bottom lip, asking for entry. She quickly complied and my tongued roamed her mouth. I don't know how long we stood there for, but I soon heard the booming laugh of my brother, Emmett. "GET A ROOM!" He bellowed. **(A/N Yay! Random Emmett)**

Without breaking the kiss I lifted one hand from Bella's waist and flipped him off. He laughed again, and walked off muttering something about "getting some"

Bella pulled away much to my displeasure, she was blushing a dark scarlet.

She looked up at me, "Wow"

"Yeah, wow" I cleared my throat, "Uh, we should probably get going." She nodded.

I grabbed her hand and laced our finger together. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Maybe this year isn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I say again this is my first fanfic EVER! **

**Please review, I will love you forever!**


End file.
